Reclusione
by AlexCullen3141890
Summary: 5 years serving an enemy that you've hated for your entire life... Alex Cullen has to survive this hell for her family, but how will she cope? Follow her journey of survial, love, and hilarity! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! GIVE IT A CHANCE! PLEASE READ! AlecXoc
1. What the hell am I doing to my life!

Reclusione 

Chapter 1: New Life?

'_I can't believe I'm doing this! Of all the crazy shit I've done, THIS has to be the craziest-'_

My mental rant was cut short by _"Master"_ Aro beginning a delusional psychotic musing about how I was going to enjoy life here in this cold, stone prison.

"Look Aro, give me a week to get things tied up with the pack, and collect a few things to get me through this sentence in your lovely little chunk of Hell."

Disregarding the obvious insult, Aro contemplated this for a moment, '_As if he has a say in what I do...'_

"Alright! One week EXACTLY!" He chirped in that, for once genuinely exited, airy voice of his.

I turned quickly on my heel and began to make a swift exit through the huge double doors that lead in and out of the large thrown room. Brushing past multiple "foot soldiers" that had just enough time to realize that I was going to continue on my strait path whether they were there or not, I began to ponder what I would bring back with me.

"But!" I froze mid-step halfway through the stone doors, "I'm assigning you a personal guard."

'_No fucking way!' _"Really...?" I dragged the word out in a slightly sarcastic manner, as I turned back towards the three decorative thrones to deliver an 'Are you fucking out of your bloody mind' look to Aro, who was blissfully oblivious.

"Yes! In fact one of MY personal guard! You may meet him out in the car at dusk. I'll see you in a week!"

With that I left the castle for a quick hunt to ease my now frayed nerves.

As the sky began to darken with the imminent arrival of night, I began running back to the castle through the thick woods outside the thick walls of Volterra, Italy.

My new home.

I scaled the stone brick wall that separated me from the city and upon making sure no humans saw me, jumped down the good 50 ft. from the top and landed almost silently on my feet.

I began strolling through the quaint little town, and envied the humans that knew nothing of the danger of my world that loomed just above their heads. I Bought a couple of lovely smelling loaves of warm bread from a bakery and munched on it as I quickened my pace as to beat the creeping tendrils of night.

Outside of the forbidding castle was parked a sleek black car, leaning against it a vampire I had never encountered before. It was a male, no more than six inches taller than my 5'2", I couldn't tell much outside of that for he was clad in the standard issue Volturi cloak with hood up, not surprisingly a very dark shade of grey seeing as he was one of Aro's personal guards, or the "Elite Guard" as outsiders called them. He was impatiently tapping his fancy Italian leather shoed foot and upon noticing me, flashed into and started the car.

I walked around to the passenger side and slid onto the smooth black leather seat without looking at the person next to me.

I sensed him remove his hood as he began speeding through the town and into traffic.

Not a word was spoken for almost an hour.

Then he let out a bored sigh and said "Well, seeing as we will be stuck together for a few years we may as well start getting to know each other," and in a slightly less bored tone, "Hello, I'm Alec."

I let out a small chuckle, "Alex."

And then I made a horrible, life changing, mistake.

I looked at him.

**DUN DUN DUN! Hey everyone who was amazing enough to read to this point! I have to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now if you want me to continue just leave a review! Nothing must just a "Continue" would work! FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! Any and all including flames! Hope to be updating soon! See you then!**

**(P.S. If you don't like all of the swearing, I don't plan on having it be like that for any chapters but the ones where she is REALLY mad!)**

**~AlexCullen3141890**


	2. Oh crap

Hi! It's me again! How ya'll been? So yeah new chapter, not great by any standard but its up! ENJOY! Oh and I forgot this in my last chapter but MY NAME IS NOT, NOR WAS IT EVER, NOR WILL IT EVER BE STEPHANIE MEYER, AND I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 2: A New Friend?

It struck me like a speeding freight train.

'_Oh god! No, No, NO! Not HIM! Not one of THEM! This isn't right! This shouldn't be happening! Oh no, no, no, no, no!'_

But no matter how much I denied it I knew it was true.

Alec was my imprint.

I snapped my head back towards the front of the car, and then buried it in my hands letting out an involuntary groan of exasperation.

"Are you ok?" I jumped at the sound of his velvet voice.

"Um…" My voice was quiet and came out weak; I cleared my throat, "Um yeah just a headache, I get a lot of those…"

"Uh, alright" he replied, not knowing what else to say.

Time crept slowly by, he drove and I made a HUGE decision that affected my very existence.

I would hide it.

When I finally regained the ability to speak I asked him where he was originally from and after that conversation flowed smoothly. I answered as many of his questions truthfully as I could but his loyalty lay firmly with the Volturi, as it had for over 450 years, and even if he couldn't find out through Alec's currently blocked thoughts, I couldn't have Aro finding out who I really was.

We arrived at the airport within 45 minutes cutting the normal, speed limit following time in half, and within the hour we boarded a plane headed for America.

It must have been one of the most fascinating 8 hour plane rides I have ever endured, turns out Alec was surprisingly good company for a Volturi guard. For the first couple hours we continued our conversation from the car, and then I forced him to watch the new _Sherlock Holmes_ movie (to which his full pink lips said he hated, but his mind said otherwise,) on one of the tiny televisions in the back of the seats. During the movie the flight attendant gave the call about darkening the plane so people could sleep, so after we were sure the man next to us was sleeping we both read our books with no additional light besides that provided by the illuminated walkway. Then surprisingly I fell asleep.

Even more surprisingly when I woke, I was resting my head on _his_ shoulder as he feigned sleep.

I snapped myself into an upright position knowing no one would see and went to check the time on my phone.

Alec sniggered, opening his muddy brown eyes. Wait brown?

"He he, are you wearing contacts?" I said too soft for any human to hear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Please don't make fun of me!" he hissed in kind.

"Alright… Better than burgundy…" He just responded by sticking his tongue out at me.

"Only about half an hour till we land!" I chirped, happy that I would soon be able to stretch my aching legs.

"Oh thank god!" He agreed enthusiastically, "the smell is killing me!" he clasped his hand around his throat for emphasis.

I rolled my eyes, "Vampires."

46 minutes and 38.7 seconds later I hit the woods outside of DC running.

"How far are we going again?" Alec complained ten minutes into the run.

"CROSS COUNTRY BABY!" I yelled invigorated by the run.

He just groaned in response.

We ran for hours, mostly in silence but with the occasional conversation or game of 20 questions.

We could begin to see the lights of the house ahead, long before we broke into the large clearing with the large, white, Victorian style mansion in the center. I could see through the huge glass wall that two of my brothers were playing a video game, Emmett being Emmett was completely absorbed while Jazz was enjoying his brother's antics and hilarious outbursts.

Their wives were sitting at the desk in the far corner of the living room, Alice on a lap top creating a design for what looked like a frilly pink dress that I wouldn't wear for a million dollars, and Rose looking bored reading a magazine.

Edward was softly working out a hauntingly beautiful melody on the piano, while Bella sat next to him with her head on his shoulder.

I made Alec follow me around to front of the house to where the main entrance was.

I climbed up the wooden stairs to the large, white door and put her fist up to knock but hesitated.

"Are you coming dude?" I turned to look down to the boy standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why don't I let you go first and alert them of my presence, most vampires don't react well to a Volturi guard showing up on their front door step..." He answered sheepishly.

"Yeah, your right. But don't go too far though!"

I pivoted back towards the door and gave three solid knocks.

"Hm… I didn't see anyone visiting, so it must be Alex." Alice said in response to the looks she was getting from everyone in the room.

"Come on in Squirt!" Emmett boomed in response.

"Since when have you called me squirt?" I inquired, swooping through the doorway and into the large room inside.

"Huh… yeah, your right!" He paused the game and jumped up spreading his arms wide. "LITTLE BEAR!" He yelled.

"BROTHER BEAR!" I bellowed in return, and flung myself into his waiting arms, completing our usual greeting.

After enthusiastic greetings from all around, save for Nessie who was on the res with Jacob we sat around the dining room table so I could deliver the news on my dealings with the Volturi.

"So what's the verdict Sweetie? What must we do in order for this problem to be solved?" Esme questioned worriedly clutching Carlisle's hand.

"You guys owe nothing besides a yearly visit from one of the guard," I told her, some of the worry left her face knowing her family was safe or most of it anyway.

Catching how I let my sentence drop Jasper uncertainly said, "But?"

"I have to lend my services to them for five years…" I finished looking down and picking at a loose string on my navy blue shirt.

"You mean like work for them?" Bella asked.

I nodded, "and live with them."

"Oh sweetie!" Rosalie leapt from her seat to wrap me in a tight embrace.

"OOH! I almost forgot!"

I got a few odd looks from my family when I whistled as if summoning a dog.

Right on cue Alec swept through the door and stood behind me with a blank expression and a very sarcastic, "I'm not an animal Alex."

Growls arose from all around the table.

"What is he doing here?" Emmett snarled glaring just above my head along with the rest of the family.

"He's my personal guard." I chirped totally unphased. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't kill him; I don't want to owe Aro more than I already do." I said standing up, and beckoning for Alec to follow as I made my way to the stairs.

"Where are you headed?" Alice asked (AN: IRONY! XD)

"I have to start packing…" I mumbled and began the ascent to my room.

There it is folks! See you soon!

~AlexCullen3141890


	3. A Day in The Life

**Hey, Hey Guys! It's Alex again, bringing you another look into the convoluted workings of my mind! Now this was two chapters and the next one is being stitched together as this uploads! Don't be afraid to review or PM me with any questions, comments or ideas that you want me to try and work in! ENJOY!**

**Ooh! This is my first beta-ed chapter so big thanks to FireTurnsToAsh, SuperBunnyDude and Twicked!**

**(P. S. My name isn't Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight…")**

Chapter 3: A day in the life Part One. 

That night I was only able to pack a few boxes of clothes and assorted other belongings, which made me realize just how short a time it had been since I had found my way back to my family.

Seeing as it only took about an hour to prepare my things for transport to Italy, it gave the family a chance to sit down and spend some much needed time together, and let me tell you, that was such an amazingly fun night!

After banishing Alec to go hunting somewhere in the Seattle area, we had a "family game night" which consisted of a game chosen by each person in the house, followed by a Wii tournament, and ended with a rock band jam session which I was all over.

The night rounded out with home videos. Some made me laugh like the one where on my 48 birthday, (pshaw! Let's pretend that video cameras existed back then!) It was Emmett's year to carry my cake to the table and somehow, even as a vampire managed to trip over air and face plant into the chocolate treat in his hands. We began to laugh at that but the REALLY funny part was when in my ravenous hunger for cake I hopped out of my chair, waddled over, plopped down next to my still cake covered brother, and started to stuff my pudgy little face with huge handfuls of the sweet spongy food.

So yeah we laughed, a lot. But there were also those touching moments that made us cry- well I cried, the girls eyes glazed over with tears that could never fall, (and although he denies it, Jasper's did as well but that's not really his fault is it?)

To maximize my time with my family I chose not to sleep that night, to any human it would have been a crushing blow to their energy supply the next day- not to mention the fact that I had run from D.C. to Seattle in less than a day and was preparing for a trip to far eastern Montana in the morning- but I'm not a human am I? As it turns out I can go for almost a week without sleep if I need to and still have energy to spare.

All too soon dawn broke over the tree lined horizon and Alec was really starting to get uncomfortable and quite bored of reading some of the insanely old books Carlisle and Edward owned. Esme helped me make arrangements for my cars, (Yes I drive!) and other assorted belongings to get to Italy, and then it was time to say my goodbyes. I cried, the girls dry sobbed, and my brothers kissed my cars farewell, then we were off. Only allowing a short stop in La Push to warn Sam that I wouldn't be patrolling for quite a while, we ran straight to camp.

Miles away I began to feel warm and familiar minds brushed my consciousness. This was the place where I had truly grown up, not much physically but a whole lotta everything else. Four years here and I had found myself, who I was and what I am.

I love it there and couldn't wait to arrive so naturally I sped up, effectively leaving Alec in the dust and revealing how fast I really was.

Reaching out with my mind I wound my way into the thoughts of my pack mates, _'Honey I'm hooome!_'

As I was free of the last fern between me and my destination I was swept up into the strong arms of my dance partner extraordinaire and best beta ever, Spencer Drake. After a tight hug he set me down and with eager eyes asked, "So, did you show those lame-ass Volturi not to mess with the Cullen clan?" Then hearing the bushes rustle his eyes shot up and became stone cold, he growled looking pointedly at Alec, "I guess not…"

Several more growls erupted from behind him as some of the boys slipped into protective crouches in front of their mates. Pushing Spency away and taking up an angry stance between my guard and my snarling pack I gave them a look that just screamed back off, and with the undertone of a warning growl said, "Heel boys, he's no threat. In fact I almost consider him a friend, and would be quite pissed if you killed him."

The guys straightened and shut up but their glares didn't lessen in the slightest.

"Now I believe you guys were greeting me like a bunch of hyper puppy dogs…"

Caleb let out a mockingly horrid impression of Spency's howl and a few barks as he ran over and hugged me, he always knew how to defuse a tense situation with his comedic skills, from there the atmosphere relaxed but the boys never quite stopped looking warily over at Alec.

"Hey, can you guys help me find Lance? I gotta make some arrangements…"

"Oh yeah," Colin chimed. "Come on he should be over at the sparring arena." He started off toward the large clearing in the center of camp by way of the "Bamboo Trails" which were essentially systems of thick bamboo rods suspended about 10 feet up in the air that wound all around camp, and their only real reason for being there was that they were an extreme balance exercise for all who could get on to them and part of the final tests. I of course was a master, but that was not the case for most people including Alec and half of my pack, who were still grounded.

Even with being precariously balanced as I was it only took about 1¾ minutes to make our way the 2 ½ miles or so to the middle of the huge camp. Settling down on one of the many wooden benches periodically spaced around the circular arena, I gazed at the rapidly moving inhabitants and to be honest it was quite easy to see where I got my skill from.

Lance was fighting five of his best students and they didn't stand a chance. Twisting, turning, one by one they fell giving up and just laying in the hard packed dirt. As the fourth dropped to the ground with exhaustion, a smirk spread over my face and I snuck away from the rest of my pack who had joined me on the bleachers and stealthily climbed up onto the wall that separated the crowd from the show. As the fifth and last trainee bowed out I pounced, catching my favorite teacher ever by complete surprise. We tussled on the dusty ground for quite a while apprentices rooting for me the whole way, until our little sparring match ended with him face down in the dirt and me the victorious winner.

I was a very well mannered opponent and helped the man to his feet; he smiled down at me and asked, "Where ever did you learn to fight like that?"

"Meh, I don't know! I'm just epic like that! And it could have possibly had something to do with my teacher…" I chirped.

He laughed lightly in that infectious way of his; making me feel oddly happy inside.

He clapped a hand on my shoulder and started to guide me up the stairs closest to where his house, (a simple two story blue structure with white trim,) was located, just west of the arena.

Instead of going inside we sat on the wrap-around porch, he on the swinging bench and I on the whitewashed railing.

"Alright." He sighed once settled comfortably lengthwise on the swing, his long legs hanging well off of the opposite end from his head. "So tell me, how did your little business trip turn out? And who exactly is that young man who arrived with you?"

"Mmm… well, in trade for my family's safety I was able to haggle Aro down to five years of service…" He winced feeling my pain, "Yeah, I'll have further negotiations on terms and vacations and stuff like that when I go back… OH! And the guy you saw is Alec, my 'babysitter,' or personal guard as Aro put it…"

"Wow, he's got you on lockdown huh?" He adjusted his position folding his large hands on top of his short, curly brown hair

"Pretty much," a surprisingly cool wind brushed past me, I looked up at the cloudy sky and started to think about how much I would miss the sun, which with my crazy train of thoughts drove me to ask, "Why exactly are we outside anyway?"

He chuckled, "Because in our states," he said plucking at his shirt making tiny clouds of dust appear, "I'm pretty sure Emily would have a conniption, she already has two little devils to pick up after she doesn't need us joining their team."

"Oh yeah! Speaking of which how is your family?"

We chatted for only a couple moments before Lance and I made a plan to meet back at the house in ten minutes so we could change then head up the mountain that sat in the south-eastern corner of camp.

As I walked past the amphitheater a startling thought occurred to me. I bolted over to the wood beam fence that ringed around the top of the arena and looked in, to find Alec sitting awkwardly on one of the benches two up from the rest of the pack; I was relieved to find him alive.

I whistled to get all of their attention.

"I have to make a run up Mt. Pleasant with Lance I hope I can trust you to not kill or harm Alec for my sake at least?"

The 10 of them nodded in that freaky pack unison that develops over the years.

"Thanks guys, see you later!" I then sped away to our 'club house' to change.

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

'_Thanks guys see you later!' _Then she was gone.

I looked over at our new chew to- I mean friend, and chuckled at the horrified look in his eyes.

'This is going to be fun…'

Being the highest ranking pack member in attendance I asked, "So what do ya'll want to do now?"

For a moment there was only the rustle of the leaves on the trees, then Natalie- one of the most creative people in the camp- piped up, "How about we head over to arts and crafts and make a farewell banner for Alex?"

We couldn't think of anything better to do so we walked at a relaxed human pace over to the craft lodge, where upon arriving to an empty room, we began to root through the many cabinets that lined the walls looking for any useful supplies, then started working.

For about half an hour we worked in a comfortable silence on the paper banner and Alec quietly sketching something in the far corner. The pack had finished drawing and coloring in the large silver calligraphy on top of the nicely contrasting midnight blue paper, making it time for Caleb and I to go searching for little star stickers.

As we were rifling through one of the packed cabinets over where Alec was sitting I accidentally bumped my elbow against a container of glitter that toppled over and puffed a couple sparkles into the air, which eventually landed on Alec's brown hair.

And that was when I got the amazing idea.

I looked over to Caleb who appeared to be following the same train of thought.

'_Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?'_

'_Hell to the yes.'_

'_Let's do this shizz…'_

**There ya'll go! Hope you liked it, hoping to get the next chapter done soon, and for those who didn't read the first authors note, don't be afraid to review or PM me with questions, comments, or ideas you want me to try and write into the story!**

**Extra note! I am attempting to write a fic where I update every day of the 25 days of Christmas and I need ideas of activities for the story! So if any of you would be kind enough to help me out by sending a PM or review with like an "Ice Skating" or "Baking Cookies" I will send you some Christmas Cookies baked personally by one of the guard members! ;)**


	4. If Today Was Your Last Day

I apologize for my horrible lateness! I have been having huge problems in school but I am finally fixing them! So I finally sucked it up and finished this chapter, It seems like there is a chunk missing but none of you want to read my highly in-depth filler of driving in the car, and flying on air planes…. I promise you that y'all aren't missing much in that respect.

So now I present the next chapter of Reclusione.

(Not Stephanie Meyer, just "borrowing" some of her characters and settings!)

**Alex P.O.V.**

The sun was only starting to go down when I got back but it was still hiding behind the clouds. I was making my way past the arts and crafts building when something shiny caught my eye.

And what I saw made me laugh my ass off.

To the right of the wooden lodge hanging upside-down by one foot from a large oak tree, was Alec. Well I think it was him, it was really hard to tell with the thick layer of glitter that covered the poor guy.

The person groaned, "Please don't laugh at me! This is embarrassing enough as it is…" Yup, definitely Alec.

To counter the comedy I decided to focus on my anger toward my pack mates for messing with my new friend.

I climbed up the tree, cut the rope and gently made my way down so Alec wouldn't drop.

He didn't make a move to get up from his sitting position on the ground so I joined him, after a few minutes I asked an obvious question, "Did they do this to you?"

He mutely nodded his head.

"Come on then, why don't we go clean you up?" I stood back up and offered my hand to help him up, he ignored it and brought himself to his feet and started following me back over to the pack house. I took him on the scenic route through a lot of forest avoiding high-traffic areas.

Before I let him in I made him shake as much glitter off as possible and then I pointed him toward the bathroom saying I would try and find some clothes that would fit him.

I kicked my shoes off and padded through the kitchen to the fridge where I started rummaging for some food as I heard the shower start.

"There's a turkey and cheese sub Blake made for you on the top shelf," A voice startled me out of my peaceful search. I found said sandwich and moved over to sit across from Colin who was my 3rd in command.

"Are you mad?" he questioned tentatively.

"Yes, I honestly consider him a friend and thought you guys would be more respectful, one of my main goals was to train you all to be able to handle a situation diplomatically instead of starting a war like you would have with Alec."

"Yeah… But you gotta admit, Spencer and Caleb are evil genius's," he snickered.

I was unable to stop myself from chuckling at the picture of a very sparkly Alec hanging from a tree. "Mm hm, but I just wish that they would use their powers for good."

Colin sighed, "Alex… I just want you to be careful, he is Volturi…"

"**I **_**can't**_** be careful Colin! I don't have a choice in the matter!"**

"Ah, so he is your imprint."

I grumbled, "Yeah…."

"Wow. We all kinda suspected but you hide it so well! How? The rest of us are all like lost puppies with our girls!" My blonde friend had seen many of the other pack members and felt finding ones imprint for himself; he knew what he was talking about. "You could have done worse, hun. He actually seems pretty cool, but what I'm saying is that you living with the Volturi is going to change a lot on their end and if you want to keep him safe, personally I would keep some space just so neither if you get hurt…"

I let that sink in as I dismissed myself from the table to go get Alec some clothes.

The night was spent relaxing with my boys, something I didn't see myself doing in the near future.

I don't think I have cried more than I have that next morning. I was presented with a charm necklace from my pack, adorned with little silver charms. A wolf head from Spencer, a bass clef from Colin, a baseball from Caleb, a lion's head from Blake, a paw print from Luke, a tiny little bear from Jack, a paint brush from Natalie, and a microphone from Dani.

But that wasn't what made me cry.

What made me cry was the fact that my exit from camp was a path way framed by all of the camp's inhabitants, from the preschoolers, to teenagers, to the staff, and even Emily and the kids were there with Lance, all to see me off. I walked between the rows of people, high-fiving, fist-bumping, accepting cards, pictures and other assorted trinkets. I was red-faced and sobbing by the time I reached the man who made me who I was and the young men who were truly my family. I couldn't even let go of Dani, who had become my best female friend in the entire world, Luke and Blake had to help Colin pry me off of his girl.

I waved out of the window till about a minute after they were all out of sight, as if my body didn't want to accept the fact that I wouldn't be coming home for a long time.

I curled into the baggy green and yellow Winding Trails hoodie and snuggled up with the tiny beanie-baby white tiger that Natalie had given me smashed into my chest.

(AN:/ Um I was sick of fretting over the minor details of the trip home so I'm just skip ahead to getting back to Volterra!)

The sleek black car rolled smoothly into the secret parking garage under the castle and slid to a stop in line with many other unremarkable vehicles of the like. Before I could stop them Alec and our nameless chauffeur swiftly and silently exited the car, the driver disappeared into the dark shadowy part of the giant garage and Alec swooped around to the back where he proceeded to pop open the trunk and start unloading the few bags that had been stashed there. In order to catch him before he started making his way to the elevator I jumped out of the car and hurried to the back just in time to trap his hand before it moved from closing the trunk to picking up a bag to take with him.

I let go of his hand, ignoring the familiar shock that accompanied physical contact with particular people for the first time, pulled myself up onto the closed trunk and gestured for him to sit next to me. Reclining I took a deep breath and thought sullenly about what I had to do next.

I sighed, "Alright Alec, what I'm about to say isn't very pleasant and I want you to know that I harbor no ill will toward you at all…" I felt him stiffen slightly as I let the sentence drop there. "I'm just going to have to say this plain and simple. We can't be friends. I wish it were different but as time goes on the masters are going to start to learn just what I am capable of and when that starts all of Aro's greatest weapons will become mere dispensable pawns that he wouldn't have to think twice about destroying in order to keep me under his thumb and I can't do that to you. I can't put you in danger just because you're a nice guy and decided to create a good guard/charge relationship. I really am sorry, but it truly is for your protection…" I hung my head, effectively resting it on my knees seeing as during my little speech I had shifted out of my relaxed lean and into something that resembled an upright fetal position, where my knees were pulled up to my chest my arms locked around them holding them firmly in place.

Alec didn't say anything but you could see the gears in his head turning, digesting the information I had fed him.

"Alright," his voice broke the still, cold silence that had enveloped us. "I see your point, and I understand that sometimes in this world you have to make sacrifices in order to survive," he finished in a voice that was almost monotonous.

"And I don't want you to like hate me or anything, I just, I just…" I didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"No. I don't hate you. I get it. I have only had about 10 friends in the past 200 years. When you're Volturi, new friends will normally only last you a few months unless they are truly valuable…." He nodded as if reassuring himself.

A chill spiked through me and ran cold fingers up my spine causing me to begin shivering.

"Come on," he hopped off of the back of the car and offered me a hand, "let's get you inside where it's warm."

I took his hand, not feeling the same spark as the first time, and dropped to my feet, pulling away as soon as possible.

Wordlessly we made our way into the castle, my charming new home…. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aww, poor Alec. But anywho thanks for reading! I know it was kinda long and boring but the next chapter is a bit better I hope :)! I basically have it written sooo… I am holding it hostage! 5 reviews and I will update before Friday!


	5. Fire and Ice

Hey look! She updated twice within the same month OMA! I know that I said I was holding this chapter hostage, but the fact that I had 55 readers and 125 hits in 24 hours made me a bit excited, so here I am again! I've started the next chapter while my lovely betas, (FireTurnsToAsh, Twicked and SuperBunnyDude!) were working their magic. ENJOY!

Fire and Ice...

**Where is she?'  
>I rounded the corner and almost smashed head first into Heidi and my sister, who in my frantic mind-set, I hadn't heard giggling about something or other.<strong>

"Have either of you seen Alex?" I rushed out hoping they could help me find her before the masters found out I had let her out of my sight.  
>Heidi's giggles kicked up a notch and Jane struggled to speak clearly, "Hehe, oh we've seen her alright!"<br>"And sent her running away to cry in a dark little corner somewhere!" Heidi chimed in-between snickers.

"WHAT!" I growled, feeling a sudden anger flash through my body.

"We told her what we thought of her, and her ratty little boy's clothes!" Jane sneered, showcasing her obvious distaste for my charge.

"I bet she comes back dressed like an office lady! NO! An emo person!" Heidi burst into full uncontrollable laughter.

Jane's own chuckles became much more intense as she added, "And I bet-" laughter, "I bet-" more laughter, "I bet she shows up with like, fake fangs!" This almost sent the girls to the floor.

But the noise of my growl rose above their tumult by tenfold. I clamped onto Heidi's arm and sharply pulled her into an upright position snarling straight into her face with a glare that effectively reduced her laughs to small fading tremors, "WHERE. IS. SHE!"

The answer didn't come from where I expected. A smooth tenor uttered sarcastically from behind and above me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Temper, temper dear Alec."

All three of our heads snapped to where the voice had come from, eyes landing on a figure, shrouded in shadow, perched on one of the spires that jutted out from high above us on the wall.

"You should really work on that," the figure said disapprovingly, dropping the good 15 feet from the pale stone ledge to reveal Alex.

But not Alex.

This was a totally different girl than the one I had come to know. Her attire was not the familiar boyish getup but rather a style that accented exactly what she wanted, an unwillingness to conform, a tomboyish look with a slightly feminine twist, and a very sharp edge that showed she meant business. Short sleeved black shirt that showed off her well-toned upper body. Her Cullen crest glinted in the florescent lights on her right wrist, directly opposite multiple rubber bracelets partially hiding the clean white bandage on her crossed left arm. Her bottom half was covered by slightly ripped black jeans that hugged her legs just right until they bunched at her ankles, just above her new classic black and white converse. On her head where her long, curly, ponytail was supposed to be, was a short faux-hawk with turquoise tips, a good look on her. There were also 6 gold and diamond studs running up her right ear, plus the two original holes in the lobes which were occupied by shiny little black roses.

The outfit itself was imposing, but when combined with the strikingly stone cold expression on her face and the way she held herself, as though she were a higher being than us vampires, she radiated a confident aura that quite frankly stabbed a needle of fear into even my cold, dead heart.

Her full, shell pink lips curled into a half smirk half sneer that made me feel like she was the top predator and I was a tiny piece of prey, she began to walk, no, glide, past our frozen forms headed in the general direction of the throne room drawling out a, "Heidi, Aro is about two minutes away from sending someone to summon you, why don't you spare them the trouble?"

As she was about to sweep past my twin she paused, locking her in an intimidating sideway "Oh, and by the way, Jane dearest," she lazily sneered the nickname, "As many of your kind are no longer able to attest to, the fangs. Are not. Fake." Alex held the open 'k' position of her mouth, revealing menacing, inch long, gleaming, canine teeth that would send any fictional vampire into tears of shame.

She rolled her eyes back to face the hallway and glided away, "Let It Rock" blasting through her ear buds, without another word...

'Cause when I arrive, I-I bring the fire...'

And boom goes the dynamite! Alex has done a bit of a 180, but how do y'all like the new look? It prolly won't be the norm for her but did I get the point across!  
>(P.S. Btw, one review gets me enough inspiration to write a good quarter of a chapter! *Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Say no more, Say no more!)<p> 


	6. Interview With An Old Ass Vampire

Hey guys it's me again! 3rd update of May! Yay me! Sorry it's a couple days late I was on a field trip with my band for a competition and we won first in our category! Huzzah! So here is the new chapter, and the next one should have some real action in it! Enjoy!

~~~~~=^..^=~~~~~=^..^=~~~~~Alecx~~~~~=^..^=~~~~~=^..^=~~~~~

**Interview With An Old Ass Vampire**

Feeling satisfied with the impact my new look had on Heidi and Jane, I continued winding my way through the elaborately laid out corridors of the "Castello di Volterra." I found the familiar path from the lobby to the throne room, one of the few routes I had actually traveled by in this huge building. I finally slipped through the large double doors that were still closing behind a random male guard member who was being sent to give Heidi the Master's orders.

"Ah, Ms. Cullen! How are you this fine morn- Whoa?" Aro had turned around to look at me mid-sentence. "Um, New look?"

"I am now a master assassin from your undead army of slaves, I thought I should dress the part…" My voice was still dripping with residue sarcasm from my earlier encounter with the queen bees. I think with this new style and attitude I have earned a couple points off of Caius' scorn-scale, Marcus looked as bored as ever but on the inside he was trying to figure me out. He may be quiet, but with years of examining the kinds of bonds people form with one another, he knew a lot about psychology and the way people worked. He knew that this was a coping mechanism for losing most of my life as I knew it, hiding my emotions and blocking others out.

"Well if you would care to follow us, I think I know a place where you might be a bit more comfortable." Aro clapped once as he stood up and swept out of the room, trailed by his brothers, their personal guards and a very doubtful me.

I was led through hallway upon hallway, up what felt like 200 flights of stairs, down more hallways and into a large room that appeared to be like a large office. The leaders sat in large maroon leather chairs on the opposite side of a HUGE walnut desk; I took one of the two smaller black wing backed chairs as the guards melted into the shadows behind the old men.

"We basically run a business here, and we like to have information about our 'employees.' So I am going to ask you a few questions and I would like you to answer them truthfully…." Aro, who obviously loved the sound of his voice, explained my reason for being in this room.

"I'll try my best…." No one was fooled by my words, for in stark contrast with Aro's peppy chirp; my voice was deepened and dragged down my renewed sarcasm.

"Hmph. Well let's start with the simplest one, what is your full name?" He had dropped the bouncy voice and used a normal one instead, finally realizing that all it did was piss me off.

'_Five bucks says they don't believe me, but they want the truth, so here goes nothing…' _"Princess Alexandra Jay Clarke-Cullen the Fourth_._"

'_Called it!'_ The leader obviously didn't believe my full name and title, only writing 'Alexandra Jay Cullen' down on the crisp sheet of printer paper.

"Race?" We continued on.

"Shapeshifter, type A."

"What does type A mean?"

"Oh sorry that's just my blood type." I heard Caius grumble a 'Sure it is' inside the mind he thought was safe from everyone in the room but his brother.

"Age?"

"138 years young."

"Date of birth?"

"March 14th 1874"

"Ahh the 1870's, 'twas a good decade…. Place of origin?

"London, England."

"Just like Carlisle! Makes sense. Do you have any talents?"

"I am a musical genius."

"Tut-tut young one, you know what kind of talent I mean. You come from an incredibly talented family yourself!"

Time to start lying. "I am kind of like a mind hacker, I can break into and read the thoughts of everyone around me, I can read their thoughts, toy with their emotions, transfer my thoughts into the brains of others, all while staying perfectly safe protected by a mental shield stronger than Bella's."

A particular spark jumped into the dull, filmy, red eyes of the inquiring man, a spark of interest and plotting, I was definitely the shiny new toy.

"Well I'd like to ask a few questions that are a bit more specific to you."

"Shoot." I replied dreading the possibilities of what he might ask.

"What are your skills in the art of vampire killing? I have heard rumors of your capabilities."

Ah chocolate shart on a stick. Well it's not like this would be a secret for long… "Well, I beat your away-teams to every case in America by about a day, **and** I can handle the same as all of what they can all by my lonesome."

"Really? How many vampires can you handle at once?"

"My record is five newborns, but that was a few years ago."

"When the newborn army was amassed to destroy the Cullen family?"

"Yeah, then."

"Hmm… I will set up a date where you can showcase these skills for us." I tried to protest but he moved on with reflexes I didn't expect from a man like him. "Well moving on, do you like to travel?"

"Yes." I snapped still trying to calm myself enough to be a decent diplomat.

"What is your biggest fear?"

'_Ha! Like I'm going to let him know that!'_ "I have Arachibutyrophobia…" I reply faking a sheepish look.

"Have you ever been to Euro Disney?"

"What kind of question is that?" I yelled. I'm not a person who is frequently caught off guard.

"Hey, no need to get snippy. I am just looking into company retreat ideas…" Aro answered sheepishly.

"Well in that case, no, I have never been to Euro Disney. But I don't think that a troop of human drinking vampires running around in an internationally recognized family theme park is a great idea. Because as you know, staying hidden from humans is priority numero uno_." It's also vampire cause of death numero uno…._

Despite my regularly occurring thought patterns, Aro was not a stupid man. He knew that I had just taken one of the things he hated most and flung it right back into his chalky white face. "Well I think that is enough for this employee portfolio, let's move on to the terms of our little agreement."

Uh oh, here was the part that I had been dreading for days, bargaining for the rights to my life. My answer was a sigh of resignation.

"So, I believe that as a growing young woman that these should be more like guidelines than rules so that they are flexible enough to change with you."

'_Well at least he is trying to be reasonable…" _

"What is your main source of food?"

"The grocery store…."

"Ok then, you may have a once weekly trip to the shops!"

Damn me and my naturally occurring sarcasm!

"Bu-" I was cut off before I could object.

"There isn't much to say about boarding arrangements; you will be able to choose any of the open rooms in the castle and it will be modified to fit your needs." Seems like that was decided.

"Like with a kitchen and stuff?" Way to look dense Hun….

"Yes, exactly."

"Can I also paint and redecorate the room?"

"If it will make your stay here more comfortable." Ooh, smooth reply, like he really cared about my comfort.

Time to ask a big question that would be imperative to me staying with the Volturi for the allotted amount of time while remaining 'normal.' "What about Alec?"

"Ah, yes, your new best friend."

My only response to this statement was a rising of my left eyebrow.

"Well that little part of our deal all depends on you, my dear." Cue internal cringe at the nick-name. "As soon as I can trust you not to try and flee whenever I turn my back, then the both of you are free to move on with your lives here."

"Hm…" I considered reminding Aro that dismembering one measly guard would be as easy as destroying a house of cards, but that would probably mean more people to follow me around constantly, and my guess is that I wouldn't like them as much as I did Alec.

This conversation continued until all of the decisions about my stay were finalized until further notice. Then I was shown around the residential portions of the huge castle and chose my room.

It was on the 11th floor of the west tower, as far away as possible from the throne room of horror. The wall between my room and the room next to it on the left side was to be partially knocked down so that I could have enough room to put in a kitchenette and a living room. While the room on the right was to be occupied by Alec, a fact for which Jane's hatred for me had grown exponentially.

I had spent a few hours on my net-book ordering furniture to match the color swatches and flooring I had chosen. I really was trying to make this place enough like home to be comfortable with.

And that fact kind of scared me.

~~~~~=^..^=~~~~~=^..^=~~~~~Alecx~~~~~=^..^=~~~~~=^..^=~~~~~

Hello again dear readers! Thank you so much for bearing with me through this. I re-read through my story and realized that I really hadn't told anybody much about Alex. So more will be revealed throughout the story but I thought it was about time :)

I am done begging for reviews, I remember a promise I made to myself when I started writing that I wouldn't be that writer! But just know that if any of you want to say something to me or pitch me an idea all reviews and PMs are welcome :D!

I will try to update by next Friday at the latest, the school year is winding down and I can't fail the eighth grade! It should be easier to write over the summer, but I have band camp and a trip to England planned so I will attempt to stay on schedule and if I have a predetermined absence I will tell you! ;)

~AlexCullen3141890 =^..^=

**Arachibutyrophobia****The fear of having peanut butter stuck to the roof of your mouth.**


	7. Very Important Announcement!

Hey guys! It's Alex :) Did ya miss me?

Down to business, I love this story I really do. But I don't like what I've done with it, so. If you go over to my Authors page, you will see a story called Reclusione: Revamped! Which is exactly what the title says. I am redoing the story and if any of you are interested in reading a continuation of this story, that's where it will be. I have almost caught up with this story and the new stuff will be out shortly. :)

And Second thing!

The next chapter is on the way, but for the moment, I would like to alert you fabulous readers of my new "story." Seeing as you are reading this, it must mean that you have read through the other chapters in this story and that probably means that you like it?

So anyway, the newest story I posted is called "AuditionsCreate Your Own Character"

I am a huge fan of these on ficwad and decided to try it here, BUT ONLY ONE PERSON WAS AWESOME ENOUGH TO SEND ME A CHARACTER! So, I am posting this here because the next chapter would be when I use some of those characters! I am capable of making up people but I think it's cool when you get to see yourself or your character in someone else's story!

So for any of you people who like this story, I am so happy that you do and if you would like to be part of it please go check that story out, the directions are in the chapter!

Thank you guys so much for reading this, whether you decide to help me out or not! See you on Sunday with an update (or more ;) if you guys are good!)

Love ya!

~Alex =^..^=


End file.
